


Ghosts 如影随形

by PinkZebra



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Winter Soldier Steve AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假如罗杰斯和巴恩斯同时从冰雪中飞驰的列车上坠落？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts 如影随形

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559021) by [Shaish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaish/pseuds/Shaish). 



> This is a translation of a wonderful fanfic by Shaish & aprofessorstale.

（提示：黑寡妇视角）

后来，她不时会看见他。当她穿过重重密室，前往指定地点；她窥见他训练其他学员的身影，旋步，伏身，斜削，猛刺，像困于斗室的一股龙卷风。有时她会经过他身边，但他从不看向她，不再看她哪怕一眼。她只是另一个躯体，另一个存在物，目前还没有任何任务让她成为他的目标或威胁。这是唯一让她隐隐心怀感激的事态，尽管“感激”未免夸大其词。有时她希望他能看着她，即使异于往日的目光。爱情是幼稚的游戏，她只是欠了他一笔债，暂时偿还不了。他毫无反应的态度是一种提示，但这里所有人都被监控着，让人难以断定真假。她和他只说过一次话。为了确认。他不知道她是谁。她不会追问。

现在她正穿过一个无数次走过的大厅。她听到一声叫喊。来自大厅一侧延伸出去的一条廊厅。那里一片幽暗，照明远不如这里。她清楚自己应该转移注意力，避免引起其他人的注意。如果她说她丝毫没有留意，那是谎话，她永远不会这样说。她还不想死。她扫视四周，聆听周遭的脚步声，然后悄无声息地疾步迈向那条幽暗的廊厅。这是冒险，让她震悚兴奋，也让她更加谨慎，肾上腺素涌向全身。

她在角落止步，紧贴墙壁，微微倾身，刚够窥见左面那条廊厅。她全身凝滞，双眼睁大的幅度几不可察。他在那里——将一个对手过肩摔，猛踢另一个人的胸膛，接着转身——那里有另一条廊厅，和她潜伏的地方一样幽暗。越来越多的人从那里涌来，三个——五个——她毫不羡慕他们明天醒来后身上的伤，前提是他们能醒来，或者能幸存下来。已经倒地的人之一——比她想象的要耐打，但既然是留在这里的人，这并不让她惊讶——把什么东西刺进了那个男人左边的小腿。他没有尖叫，甚至没有出声，电流肆虐他痉挛的身体，只迫出一次痛楚的喘气。他的金属手臂很牢固，电流不能让它瘫痪，但剩下的血肉之躯并没有这么坚固。只有一秒钟的时间，然而已经足够。最晚赶来的三个人汇合了其他人，迫使他双膝着地，对着他忿恨的脸用俄语叫嚷。他用英语咆哮回应，她一时没能领会那个单词。组织的头目从廊厅一角现身，神情平静镇定，遍地是沙袋一样横七竖八的死伤，他却视而不见。所有人都一动不动，包括她在内。头目凝视着跪下的男人，驻足的位置仅距他两英尺远。她看得出他对于近距离的接触充满自信。哪怕是最桀骜不驯的狗，也在他的掌控之中。

两人交谈的声音太低，无从分辨。她得走近一点，但这不现实。片刻之后，他们推搡着他，让他起身。他毫无反应，但脸上不再充满忿恨，而是一片空白，就像他看着她时空无一物的眼神。他站起身来，身形之迅捷让所有人艳羡，旋即突兀地转身，面向廊厅尽头的那扇门，并在头目用视网膜扫描打开它之后，沉默地走进去。后来的三个人紧跟在他身后，迅速敛起不快的表情，代之以沉闷的空白。那扇门在他通过后悄然关闭。

两个人被扛了出来，像垃圾一样被拖走。他们低声向队长咕哝了几句，然后折返另一条廊厅。她等待了片刻，聆听着话音和脚步声渐渐远去，蹑手蹑脚地穿过廊厅，止步在那扇门的前面。

那里有一个狭小的方窗，位置刚好够她大胆窥视。金属线缆嵌入厚实的防弹玻璃（她怀疑它也有隔音功能）。这次她双眼睁得更大，因为新的原因而全身凝滞。

他坐在房间的正中央，挨着一个金属舱。房间很暗，只有金属舱上方的光用冰冷的白辉笼罩着它。金属物质反着光，异常明亮，隐约有白气从后面浮起。金属舱向着门的方向倾斜，正对着她。她透过舱顶的玻璃罩，几乎看不见任何东西。当她勉强辨认出那是一个金发男人时，一只金属手阻隔了她的视线，充满保护欲地紧压在玻璃罩上，几乎是充满怜爱。现在一想到他对任何事物怀有怜爱之心，她就会发笑。当她的视线瞟向他的脸，他们的目光相遇。她发出一声细微的惊喘后立即转身，悄无声息地沿着廊厅离开，向着光线更明亮的地方走去。

她的呼吸还有些急促，但她强迫自己平复下来，回到久经训练的呼吸速率，同时调整面部表情，显出镇定自若的神色。但她的内心像火在烧。

“他不该拥有它。他不该拥有任何东西。”

“你无权决定。何况，无论怎么做，我们都无法抹煞它的存在。”

“长官？”

“这无足轻重。只要那个大兵永远沉睡，那条狗就会乖乖听话。这都谈不上是奖励。”

“是，长官。”

这时她才回想起那个英文单词。她聪明的头脑不难参透它的含义。

“我的。”他的声音里溢出前所未有的浓烈情感。

在那一瞬间，他们的目光相遇。他的眼中深藏着她仅窥见过一角的隐秘——当她完成了第一次任务，他站在她身边，在夜色中低头看向她。

独占欲是危险的东西，她认定如此。但它微妙地契合冬日战士，一个幽灵。


End file.
